Epic One Piece Battles
by tmb1112
Summary: Choose your characters! Pick 12 One Piece Characters and I'll have them fight with each other against a different reviewer's team and we'll see who came up with the better squad. Round One Teams are now set and the match is underway. Pick your winners, place your bets, and guess which characters will survive at the end!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new collection type thing I'm going to write, the first fanfic I've written of its type. Each time I update I'll watch the comments for the first suggestion and then start writing. My idea is that you review twelve characters, your perfect team or just a team you want to fight with each other.

These characters could be good alone, or as a team. You can put a dozen fighters on your roster and you can add a few extras as well as substitutes. I added this last part because whoever the next reviewer chooses as his team might also have your characters mixed in with theirs. If there is overlap I'd like to be able to still work off the reviews.

An example of what I'm looking for:

Tmb1112

Starters:

Whitebeard

Blackbeard

Arlong

Hachi

Usopp

Chopper

Señor Pink

Dellinger

Braham

Genbo

Daz Bones

Mr. 3

Backups:

Enel

Crocodile

Law

Kid

After I get two comments and teams together, I'll start writing. I may split it up into a two part thing for each battle so that people can bet on who they want to win and pick a victor before the second half of the battle comes out, but if there are a lot of comments for different teams then I'll try to put it all in one chapter.

Tell me what you think of this idea and what your dozen fighters will be. After the battle finishes I might do a small run through of strengths or something like that for why that team won, but that's only if the battle's really close. If I get the Shichibukai, the Yonko, and Luffy, against the East Blue Villains... I probably won't have to explain that outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes! I'm in the first battle!" Luffy fist pumped in the air as he stood at the bow of his ship.

There were some other bland pirates on the ship. They all looked raggedy and average-piratey. The one steering the wheel called up to their captain, "We're coming up on the other Guest captains."

Luffy turned his head to either side of the ship and saw more pirate ships coming in to merge with him. When he saw their sails and how awesome they looked, he spun and looked at his own white one. "Awesome! It has my hat on the skull, just like on the Sunny!"

"Yo Luffy," the pirate turned around and saw the ship with black sails and a skull and crossbones with a green bandanna on it.

"Zoro! You're on my team?" The captain shouted over to the ship next to him where Zoro was standing on the bow of his ship.

"I'm on the Guest team, if that's what you're asking. You aren't the captain today... captain." Zoro laughed and put his hands on his weapons before feeling a disturbance that made his forehead twitch and he snapped his head to the other side of the ship as Luffy. "You can't be serious."

The Pirate Hunter's mouth dropped and Luffy leaned over to see what he was looking at on the other side of his ship. What he saw made him crack up and roll around on the deck.

Sanji was standing on a ship made of pink wood with pink hearts all over the sails. He was standing on the bow of his ship with five beautiful women around him and giggling like an idiot. His ship was ridiculous, but at least it came with its perks.

"Ohhh Sanji-boy," the blonde man stopped swooning over the ladies and his rock hard happiness vanished in a split second. His head slowly turned to the other side of his ship as that stupid marimo and he felt his cheeks puff out as he became physically ill.

"Candy boy," the giant headed, purple haired okama shouted at him. He was surrounded on all sides by the average looking pirates, except they were all smiling and dancing and putting on makeup. "Why don't vyou come join vus?"

"I can't believe we're on the same team," Sanji muttered in disgust.

"I had the same thought about you," Zoro muttered.

"What was that?" The chef shouted at him.

Luffy laughed and was glad to see Iva-chan, Sanji, and Zoro all on his team. He looked to the other side of his ship where the majority of the ships were lined up. One was much larger than all the others, but it was a bunch down so he figured it probably wasn't blocking anyone.

"Hey, who's on this ship?" He looked at the one next to him, but didn't see anyone over the railing.

"Luffy! Luffy it's me," the voice was getting annoyed so Chopper decided to just transform and he became visible to the captain in his larger state. "I'm a pirate captain now!" The reindeer had an eyepatch on and a cutlass in hand. His flag had sakura petals floating around the skull.

"I'm happy to see so many from our crew are on the same team," Robin said and the pirate captain and reindeer looked one more down to see her reading a book on the bow of her ship.

From the other side of Luffy, Zoro called over to her. "We're going into a fight! This isn't the time to be reading."

She shut her book and calmly put it down. "I believe you are right Swordsman-san, I can see the island up ahead too. From the look of the terrain and the climate of the surrounding water, I'd say it's Island 6- The Undercity."

"How would you know that? This is the first battle!" Zoro yelled at her in aggravation, though he really was interested. Chopper was staring at her with wide-eyes as well.

"I know because I'm an archaeologist, and that makes me all-knowing in random things like this."

The explanation made them all silent for a few seconds before they all snapped their heads to her at the same time, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

She giggled and looked to her right, "And how are you today Jimbei-san?"

"Jimbei!" Luffy smiled and waved across Chopper and Robin's ships at the fishman with the Sun pirates symbol on his sails. His boat was also really large, looking like a large blue whale. "Hey Jimbei, are there a lot of boats on the other side of you?"

The man looked to the other side where Yasopp and Usopp were having a heartfelt father son talk. "Nope, just a couple of pansies hugging each other." The fishman called back to the rubber boy.

"Oi!" The two men shouted at the whale shark who started laughing.

"Whoa," Luffy said and he and Zoro almost lost their balance. The two of them went to the sides closest to each other and looked down in the water as to what might've knocked them around.

"Sup Mugiwara-ya," Law called up from atop the yellow submarine that just surfaced. "Looks like we're allies again."

"Looks like," Zoro said and frowned. He seriously wanted to fight the swordsman in the battle.

"Hey Luffy! You'll never guess..." one voice shouted from behind the kid in the straw hat's ship.

"Who else is on Guest team!" A second voice finished and Luffy spun around to see two larger ships coming up from behind him.

Law and Chopper had their crews move their ships a little to each direction so that the last two ships could sneak next to the rubber man.

Luffy still couldn't stop staring at the large blue S on one sail and the big red A on the other. Looking down he saw them on the front of their ships and the widest grin possible formed on his face.

"Looks like we've got this one in the bag," Zoro said with a smirk. "All three brothers on the same team." He'd seen what that Sabo guy could do, and back in Alabasta, he'd watched Ace destroy a bunch of ships with one attack. Then there was his own captain, who was a monster in his own right.

"Guess I won't have my Flare Flare Fruit for this one," Sabo said with a little disappointment.

_"My?"_ Ace asked in a droned out tone and then started laughing at his brother. "This was and always will be, _my_, Devil Fruit. You just get to use it."

"Hahaha," Luffy laughed as Sabo stared at Ace with mock anger and the shirtless man with Whitebeard's mark on his back laughed. Soon the gentleman in blue and the top hat was laughing until the helmsmen of each of their ships said at the same time, "We'll be there in five minutes."

Now that they were closer to the island, they could see the terrain a little better. Robin called it the Undercity, and they could assume why. The surface had a large rock face on it that covered the whole island and there were large holes all over it.

"It's probably bigger on the inside," Jimbei announced the the team members in a loud voice. "So how are we doing this? You guys want to work as a team?"

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all looked at each other, and they couldn't remember the last time they let loose together. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Luffy shouted with another fist pump in the air.

"I'm in for teamwork!" Chopper shouted and rose a hoof in the air, having long since reverted back to being a small animal.

"I'll be going off on my own," Zoro muttered. Law didn't even respond, but his answer was the same.

Sanji scoffed at the man next to him's response, "You're just going to get yourself lost and some really powerful enemy is gonna find and kill you." He didn't really care though and called over to Robin's ship. "What are you going to do Robin-chwan?"

"I believe I'm going to stay with the team," she responded with a small smile. _At least as long as it suits me._

"Then that's where I'll be!" Sanji shouted back.

"We'll join too," Yasopp told the fishman from the boat next to his. The two of them were chatting it up about their home island but had to focus now on the battle at hand. _Wonder if the captain or any of the guys are in this._

Ivankov made his decision, "VI will not be joining vyou in vyour teamwork. VI will fight alone!" He spun around dramatically and posed there. He waited a few seconds and then turned his head wondering why no one said anything, just to see them all talking to each other. "They, they ignored me. Just another reason why vI'm not coming"

"I want to go in there!" Luffy pointed and the others were all ready to hop off their ships as soon as they landed and charge into the holes in the rock cliff.

Sc- Other side of the island

"Garp-san, shouldn't we stay as a team?" Aokigi called to the Vice-Admiral who pounded his fists together.

"The second this ship lands I'm smashing my way through that city and nothing's gonna stop me!" The old man roared and no one wanted to get in his way now. "I can't beat up my idiotic son 'cuz he's on our team."

Dragon smirked from his large ship two down to the right of his old man.

"I can't beat up the bastard who turned my grandson into a pirate because he's on my team!"

Shanks held up two fingers in a 'V' and laughed.

"I can't even beat up my gradson's crewmate over here," he pointed to the opposite side of his ship than Aokigi was on.

Franky was feeling very intimidated by all the big names all around him. He had Garp yelling at him on one side and Doflamingo on the other. Hawk-eye was two down and Red Hair's first mate was the next after that.

"Just to be clear," a woman's voice called out and most of the men snapped their attention to her instantly. "If we're up against Luffy and anyone touches him," she paused, "I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hancock-sama!" Shanks, Garp, Aokigi, and Franky called out to please the beautiful woman even if they didn't mean what they said. Ben Beckmann, Marco the Phoenix, Crocodile, and Jewelery Bonney blushed deep red from looking at the woman but kept themselves composed enough not to shout at her.

"Looks like everybody is going their separate ways," Shanks said to his first mate as they hit the shore of the island. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," the man responded and cracked his neck to either side. "Feels weird to be my own captain after so many years of working under you." The two of them dropped off the bows of their ships with the rest of their team (except for Garp who already sprinted away to find something to hit).

"Looks like we're going hunting," Doflamingo said with a large grin as he started making his way towards the nearest entrance in the rock surface.


End file.
